Trees
Trees is a series/season 2 episode of The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Curious spoke in this episode. Little Miss Calamity makes a cameo as a statue in this episode. Plots Mr. Quiet's Plot: Mr. Quiet has a peaceful time in his Tree house until Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Noisy climb in. Miss Helpful mentioned that they were a long way up. Soon Mr. Noisy accidently made the ladder fall on Mr. Bump and he didn't bother putting the ladder back in position causing the 4 to get stuck. At the end, Mr. quiet starts to sob. Miss Magic's Plot (ONLY IN THE US VERSION!): '''Miss Magic does an ad for her magic tree wand. They make trees grow twice the size. The funny part is when Miss Magic transformed herself into a tree in this segment. '''Mr. Rude's Plot: Mr. Rude's Car gets stuck in a tree tunnel even after Mr. Happy said that he wouldn't fit. Mr. Strong tried to push him through. Later he reverses over Miss Sunshine and Miss Curious and went through the tree tunnel without his roof and splats mud at them. When he drives through the next tunnel, he finds that he's sitting next to a Bear causing him to retreat from his car and run away. All the while, Miss Sunshine sings of Mr. Rude's misfortunes. Mr. Bump and Miss Scary's Plot (DELETED IN RUSSIA): Mr. Bump takes Miss Scary with him to the Rainforest to find the Tiny Orange Speckled Tree Frog. Mr. Bump got hurt when big foxing after Miss Scary scared with with a stick saying it's a stick. Miss Scary scared Mr. Bump. He then finds that the Tiny Orange Speckled Tree Frog is actually the same size as Mr. Strong then it swallows him and spits him out then Mr. Bump say's "Ooo Yuck Ooo" (in US version) or "Warm Frog Goo" (in UK version). Characters *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Small *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Bump *Mr. Quiet *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Helpful *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Scatterbrain *Little Miss Magic *Mr. Bounce (Not in UK) *Mr. Nervous *Mr. Fussy (Not in UK) *Mr. Happy *Mr. Stubborn *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Curious *Mr. Rude *Mr. Strong *Mr. Small *Mr. Grumpy *Little Miss Scary *Mr. Tall (does not speak) *Little Miss Calamity (statue only) Bumpers Mr. Scatterbrain having a picnic with a tree next to him. *He takes the apple from the tree, but the tree takes Mr. Scatterbrain's basket and eats it. *He turns the tree's shadow to his picnic spot. *Rain pours on Mr. Scatterbrain, only to turn out that he's shrunk and Mr. Small is watering the tree. Fun Facts Trivia Remarks *Some parts of the Miss Calamity statue are realistic. *The Miss Calamity statue is actually an image of a blind bag toy that is released in Australia, though modified through photo edited. **The actual expression of the toy is her mad, but edited with her being proud. **The toy had legs, but were cut off for the statue. *When Miss Helpful had the statue, it was smaller than her. But when it fell next to Mr. Bump, it was bigger. *Like with Miss Calamity herself, the statue is in the quarter view where more of the front hair when it's flipped over. *This is the only time Little Miss Curious spoke in the show. Goofs *The statue clips over the wagon when Miss Helpful pulls it out. *Miss Curious' line "Mr. Happy" when she asks towards him in the British dub does not match the mouth movements of the original. Inside References *Mr. Bump also wanted to look for the frog in Full Moon. Real-World References *One of the toys Miss Helpful has is Optiumus Prime from the "Transformers" series. A robot version of the character previously appeared in Mall. Gallery MagicTree.png IMG 1889.png Screensnaps (3752).png LookSnake.png Screenshot_20191003-211907.png Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show